Marumalarchi Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam
Marumalarchi Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam Marumalarchi Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam (MDMK; Tamil: மறுமலர்ச்சித் திராவிட முன்னேற்றக் கழகம்) is a political party in theIndian state of Tamil Nadu formed in 1994 by Mr. V. Gopalswamy (also known as Vaiko), a member of Rajyasabha and a party activitist of DMK. Mr. V. Gopalsamy grew in the party from his student days. He actively participated in the party agitations and courted imprisonment several times. He was detained under MISA during emergency with other party leaders and workers. His style of speaking is his own, quoting world events and history, dragged many more to his side. Particularly the youths of DMK had a liking for him. His sympathy for the cause of theLiberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam is widely known. On many occasions he took up the issue in Rajya Sabha and made hard hitting speaches. He was elected thrice to the Rajya Sabha by the DMK leadership. This fiery and emotion charged speaker had attracted the attention of many in parliment. He was always by the side of the DMK president when the DMK party was in crisis during MGR regime. His popularity grew in size year after year, he was a fulltime party speaker going rounds in Tamilnadu to speak in DMK propaganda meetings. Interesting news about him was his visit to the Jungles in vavuniya to meet LTTE supremo velupillai Prabhakaran. He was reprimanded by the DMK leadership for this act. Slowly there develeoped a rift between Vaiko and DMK lealership. Due to some developments in the party, he was expelled by the DMK leadership and the general council endorsed this decision. Some front liners of the DMK and many party workers came in support of him. Mr. V.Gopalsamy along with some district secretaries announced the decision to start rival DMK ultimately leading to naming of the part as MDMK He was elected General Secretary with Mr. L.Ganesan, Pon.Muthuramalingam (Dist. Secy Madurai) Gingee Ramachandran (Dist Secy South Arcot) as Chairman and Deputy & Secretary respectively and Mr.M.Kannappan being made Treasurer. He made journey by walk (Padayatra) from Kanyakumari to Chennai to highlight his party ideas. His brave act received kudos from the party rank and file. He was a bitter critic of AIADMK Govt of Jayalalitha. This MDMK leader was the first political leader, to declare that if voted to power, his govt. would seize the properties and assets of the AIADMK Chief Minister and other Ministers. His party forged an alliance with CPI(M) and fought many issues. His party inspite of being new to the people managed to come second pushing CPI candidate (DMK's poll partner) to the third place in the Perundurai constituency. This was something an achievement for a party which was started just few months ago and that too with a new symbol (TOP) In the General election 1996, his party forged an alliance with CPI (M) and Janata Dal and fought (in its Umbrella symbol) the poloitical power namely DMK alliance and AIADMK. He contested for both Vilathikulam assembly segment and Sivakasi parliamentary constituency but unsuccessfully. The political on lookers and observers expected his victory in both seats. He was humbled by DMK candidate in Vilathikulam and by CPI candidate in Sivakasi by a narrow margin. All his party candidates were humbled. He has been considered by the people around him as honest politician. He managed to collect funds for the party and bought own building for head quarter office (Thayagam). This hard working MDMK leader started a party weekly called Sangoli, which carried news and write ups for party workers. Sources: 1 Wikipedia page about Marumalarchi Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marumalarchi_Dravida_Munnetra_Kazhagam 2 Frontline magazine online edition - Issue 14, July 08 - 21, 2000: www.frontlineonnet.com/fl1714/17141290.htm 3 Sangoli online edition - photo gallery: www.sangoli.org/gallery.php 4 Web site of Marumalarchi Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam: www.mdmk.org.in Category:Political Party